


Dangerous Game

by KatB



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Charity Gala, Cuddling, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbours, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Revenge, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: Moira Cameron's perfectly planned and long anticipated date night turns into a disaster when her crush exchanges her for another woman. To her surprise, it is none other than actor Tom Hiddleston who sweeps in to save the evening. But the two of them get along a little bit too well and eventually enter an emotionally rather dangerous game...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> even though I decided to take a bit of a break from the Hiddles fandom to focus on myself and life, my muse disagreed and knocked on my door with the idea to a short story. For now I am going to leave it at that, even though it has the potential to turn into something more. Meaning longer. But I have more than enough still unfinished stories already. Until I'm ready to get on with them, I hope you enjoy this. I'd love to hear what you think, so comment away.
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

Moira angrily pushed the door open and stepped out into the late November night. Taking a deep breath, she tried to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Ian had the audacity to pick up another woman while he was here with her. After all, he was the one who suggested to turn this into a date, rather than just a work-related event. He made the first move. Something Moira had been waiting for ever since she started working at the store three years ago. And now he was dancing with some skinny blonde. Still not really able to calm herself, she opened her clutch to pull out her cigarettes. Finally her decision to always carry around a pack of them paid off. She knew that it was only intended to make her feel strong by always choosing not to smoke. And she knew that it was a stupid thing to do after being smoke-free for nine months. But she didn't care. She quickly took a cigarette between her lips and was already anxious to feel the rush of nicotine in her body. But her lighter didn't give even the smallest flame.

„Damn it!“, she yelled and threw the lighter against the wall of the building. It seemed that nothing worked out in her favour tonight.

Just a second later, she heard the sound of a lighter being lit right next to her, followed by a velvet voice. „Allow me...“

Moira turned around and found herself standing next to Tom Hiddleston, the star guest of the evening. She looked at him with big eyes, totally taken by surprise. He was a lot taller than she had imagined. And a lot more handsome. Without saying a word, he simply stood there with an ever so slight smile on his face. Eventually, Moira leaned a bit forward to light her cigarette and inhaled deeply.

„Thank you“, she said, still a bit in shock.

„You're welcome“, Tom replied while disposing of the lighter in his pocket. „Bit of a rough night?“

Moira wondered why he would care. But since he had only tried to be polite, she resisted the urge to snap at him. „If I told you that this is my first cigarette in nine months...“

„Ahh, very rough night then.“

She turned to him and found him somehow staring at her cigarette with a certain...desire. „Do you want one?“, Moira asked, even though she immediately wanted to kick herself for assuming that he smoked.

But he flashed a smile at her. „You'd save my life with that.“ Moira quickly reached for another cigarette, which she handed over and them watched him closing his eyes and inhaling as deeply as she had done just moment ago.

„Bit of a rough night?“, she asked and almost giggled at the fact that she tried to copy his previous question. His smile told her that he was amused by it as well.

„First cigarette in more than two years.“ After a brief moment of silence, he continued. „I just found out that I didn't get the lead role in a movie I really wanted to be part of. What's your excuse?

Moira slightly rolled her eyes. „My date just replaced me with a size zero model.“

„He's an idiot then“, Tom replied without hesitation. Moira turned and looked directly into his eyes. She noticed that even in the dark they had a remarkable shade of blue. She also noticed that there was no mockery in his expression. She suddenly felt a tiny bit dizzy and wondered why he would say such a thing. „Is he still here?“

„Oh yes“, she nodded. „Which is why I'm going to get myself out of here as soon as I can.“

„Don't go“, Tom said. „Dance with me instead.“

Moira almost chocked on a bit of smoke in her surprise and couldn't surpress a little cough. „What? Why? Why on earth would you want to dance with me?“ After all, they had only met a few minutes ago.

„You're a lady. And a lady should never run from a man, especially after he hurt her. Show him what he's missing out on instead. Show him that he doesn't have the power to ruin your evening. Nothing is going to annoy him more than you smiling for the rest of the night.“

Moira stood there with her mouth hanging open. She had been prepared for an answer along the lines of „he'll get jealous when he sees you with me“. She was prepared for him to be arrogant and cocky. It wouldn't be surprising given his success and the way he looked. But he really was the charming, kind and well-mannered man everyone always described him as. Suddenly, Moira understood why he had a legion of fangirls worshipping at his feet.

„I...um...I don't want to get in the way of you having a nice evening with your date...“

Tom let out a laugh. „My date tonight is my publicist. He has free food and booze and I'm sure that by now he has already found a cute waiter to flirt with. So he is very well taken care of. Now...“ He put out his cigarette and held out his hand. „May I have this dance?“

Moira's head was spinning and she knew that it wasn't just because of the nicotine rush. She knew herself well enough to know that one dance with him might be enough to fall for him head over heals. And even standing next to him like that, she could smell his aftershave and felt the effects it had on her. She knew that she would be doomed if she allowed this man to touch her. But she also knew that an evening with tonight's most handsome man – hell, possibly the sexiest man in the world – was also the best way to get back at Ian. She knew that he hated the actor and seeing them together might just infuriate him. So she put out her cigarette as well and then put her hand into his.

„I'm Moira, by the way.“

„Lovely to meet you Moira. I'm Tom.“ Moira laughed at the fact that he felt the need to introduce himself. As if she didn't know! Flashing her another smile, Tom opened the door and ushered her back inside.

Even as they crossed the foyer together, where a few people were lingering and chatting, Moira could feel some of the guests staring at her. And she couldn't even blame them. Everyone here worked in the publishing industry or some kind of book store or chain. And while this annual pre-Christmas charity event was always a big thing for a particular group of people, it wasn't one of the high-profile ones in London. And never before had there been a guest of honour as big of a deal as Tom Hiddleston. To be honest, Moira still wondered what they had promised him to convince him to attend. She knew that everyone was freaking out over him being a guest tonight. And now she was the woman holding his hand. No wonder people were staring.

As if he was able to read her nervous mind, Tom slightly and gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Moira felt a warmth rush through her body when her eyes met his and felt herself relaxing. She followed him into the ballroom where they were greeted by chatter and music. He led her directly onto the dancefloor where he swept her into his arms. For a brief second, Moira could see Ian and his blonde conquest standing at the bar. But before she could really think about him again, she was locked in Tom's gaze. His blue eyes rested on her and made it impossible for Moira to resist him. So she allowed him to pull her a bit closer against his body before starting to sway both of them to the rhythm of the music.

A few hours later, after several rounds of dancing, stimulating conversations and lots of laughter, Tom and Moira found themselves outside again after stuffing Luke, Tom's publicist, into a cab.

„I feel bad for just handing him over to a cabbie“, Moira said. „He seemed pretty drunk.“

„Oh, he was“, Tom nodded. „Which is why I called Stanley. He's taken care of Luke in these situations before. I know that he will make sure he gets home in one piece. So there's no need to worry.“

Moira smiled at him. „That's very thoughtful of you. So...are we going back inside?“

„Do you want to?“, Tom asked in return.

„Ugh...“ Moira slightly rolled her eyes. „I feel like from now on, the DJ is only going to repeat himself. And I don't think I want to put up with that. Besides, I think I'm getting tired. So would you be very angry if we put an end to the evening?“

„Of course not.“ He smiled at her. „So...where am I dropping you off?“

„Oh please, don't bother! I'll just get myself a cab.“ It was hard enough for her to survive an evening of dancing and laughing with Mr Charme. But Moira knew that a car ride on top of that would most likely be enough to finish her off.

„Darling, it's the middle of the night. I'm not letting you wander through London on your own.“ She knew that he used that term of endearment quite frequently, but hearing him say it to her almost made her swoon.

„But...“, she tried to protest.

„I'm not taking no for an answer“, Tom interrupted her and held out his arm. Moira reached for it and allowed him to lead her across the parking lot until they were standing next to a black Jaguar. Continuing to be the perfect gentleman, he opened the car door for her and held her hand as she sat down. After he closed the door behind her, Moira took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. She knew that she had to tell him where she lived any moment now. And she knew that it had the potential to turn into an awkward moment.

Tom climbed into the car and turned to her. „So...where am I taking you?“ With shaking fingers, Moira began to enter her address into his sat nav. When she leaned back again, Tom stared at the little screen for a moment. She could tell that he was contemplating with himself whether or not it was wise to tell her that is was right around the corner from where he lived. „That...um...that's very close to where I live.“

„I know“, Moira admitted shyly. „Everybody who lives there knows. You're definitely the most famous of our neighbours.“

„And you thought about getting a cab...“, Tom said teasingly.

Moira smiled at him because she realised that he did have a point there. „But promise me not to go out of your way. You just drive to your place and I can walk the last few meters home.“

„Only if you allow me to walk you to your door“, Tom insisted.

Part of her felt like he was making too much of a deal of all this. But part of her was also very impressed that a man with that much manners still existed. So she buckled her seatbelt and simply nodded. Without saying another word, Tom started the car and drove off into the London night.

About half an hour later, after a mostly quiet journey, they pulled into Tom's driveway. Without being too obvious, Moira tried to look around. She had always wondered what was behind those walls. She wasn't someone who obsessed over him but she always thought him handsome. And now that she was closer to his home than her own, her heart was pounding in her chest.

Tom parked the car and swiftly got out, only to open the door for Moira once again a second later. She reached for his hand and tried to climb out of the car as elegantly as possible without tripping over her long red dress. Even though it wasn't actually that cold for November, she shivered a little. Before she knew what was happening, Tom took off his black tux jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

„Tom, you're going to freeze!“, she protested.

„Better me than you“, he replied calmly and adjusted the jacket a little. Then he looked right into her eyes and Moira knew that he wouldn't allow her to take it off until she was home. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent that was now surrounding her. Without being able the help it, a little moan escaped her lips.

She immediately realised what had happened and flushed crimson. „I am so sorry!“, she tried to apologise. „It's just...it smells like you...“

Tom looked at her for another moment and then held out his arm. „Let's get you home.“ Moira hooked her arm into his and together, they started walking into the direction of her home.

„May I ask you something?“, Tom interrupted her thoughts.

„Of course...“

„You said earlier that you were only a regular book seller. And yet you are able to afford a house in this part of town?“

Moira chuckled. „It's not a house, it's a flat. When my grandmother died, she left me quite a bit of money. It happened a few months before I moved to London from Southhampton. At that point, I had been looking for a room or a flatshare anywhere in town for ages. But it all didn't feel right. Mainly because it had been my dream to live right in this neighbourhood ever since I was a little girl. So I decided to use that money to buy myself a little flat here. Given the prices, it's not very much. Just a tiny one-room appartment. But it's mine. And I haven't regretted it for a single day.“

„Well, this place does have its own magic. So I very much understand.“ Moira nodded because she knew exactly what he was talking about. „So...given that we are practically neighbours and that one evening is not nearly enough to get to know everything about you, I was wondering if we might see each other again at some point?“

Moira's heart started pounding even faster. Admittedly, she had secretly hoped she could see him again. But hearing him suggest, no, ask for it, very much took her by surprise. „Sure“, she said, trying to sound calm and collected. „We could have tea together sometime. Or you could swing by the book store. I'm sure I could find you a reading suggestion.“

„Oh, that sounds very tempting. But might I suggest something entirely different as well?“

„O...kay...“ Moira was suddenly very nervous as to where he was going with this.

„The Christmas charity event season has just started and I have a few more galas like the one tonight on my schedule in the next weeks. Now...I don't really like going to these things alone. And you are the most delightful company I've had in a very long time, who also happens to be an excellent dancer and looks stunning in a ball gown.“ Moira felt herself blushing once again and wondered if he was really asking what she thought he was asking. Because that was just impossible.

„Tom, I...“ She tried to say, but her brain didn't seem to function in complete sentences at the moment.

„Please be my date at least once during the next weeks, Moira.“ Hearing him say her name almost caused Moira to faint. „I had the best of times tonight. Meeting you was absolutely unexpected but in the very best of ways. You're smart, funny, kind, breathtakingly beautiful...and I'd like to see you again. So please say yes and help me turn what's usually a rather dull evening into a fun one.“

Moira cleared her throat. „I'm very honoured by your offer. But...what would I do there?! I wouldn't know a single person and I'm sure everyone would wonder what I was doing there. Besides...I sell books. I don't make a fortune. I already had to scrape all my money together to buy tonight's outfit and pay a professional to do my styling. Because I'm rubbish at doing that myself, you know. There is no way I can afford that again in another week or two.“

„Then let me take care of that“, Tom replied calmly.

„What??“ Moira was certain that she must have had misheard him.

„If that's your only objection, I am more than willing to get that out of the way.“

„Tom, I could never let you pay for my clothes or hair and makeup“, Moira protested.

„Darling, as I told you earlier, you're a lady. And a lady deserves to be spoiled by a man every once in a while. And a lady as beautiful and intelligent as yourself also deserves to be in stimulating company now and then. I can promise you that nobody would waste a thought on wondering why you're there. You'd win them over with your smile in a heartbeat. One evening, that's all I'm asking. And I'd be more than happy to pay for any expenses you might have.“

„Tom, you've only just met me...“

„So?!“ He stopped and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. „I meet a lot of people thanks to my job and my lifestyle. They're all very nice, but they sweep in and out of my life without leaving that much of a mark. But you did tonight, Moira. As I said, I enjoyed every moment with you. And now that I'm about to part with you, I want nothing more than to know that I will see you again at some point. Please say yes!“

Moira took a deep breath, trying to buy herself some time. His suggestion was absolutely insane in her eyes, but she also wanted to scream yes. He had left a mark on her as well and Moira knew that it would break her heart if she'd never see him again. But she also knew that this was a dangerous game to play. She already cared about him more than was healthy after just one evening. And if she indeed decided to accompany him to another event, it was only a matter of time until she was seen with him. Until she was photographed with him. „Listen...I need to think about this, okay?! Come over for breakfast on Sunday and we'll talk about it. I promise to have an answer for you by then.“

„An invitation for breakfast?! How could I say no to that!“, Tom smiled. He looked around to scan the area. „How much further?“

„Right over there...“ Moira pointed to the other side of the road. Without letting go of her hand, Tom crossed the street until they were both standing in front of her building.

„Good night, Moira.“ Tom leaned forward to gently kiss her cheek. „I'll be counting down the hours until Sunday.“ Without giving her a chance to say something, he let go of her hand and turned around. After his first few steps, Moira realised that she still had his jacket.

„Tom!“ He stopped and turned around. „Don't you want this back?“, she asked looking at the jacket.

With a few strides, Tom closed the distance between them again. He stood right in front of her and slipped his hands under his tux, gently sliding it off her shoulders. His warm hands were gliding over Moira's arms, setting her whole body on fire. In this moment, Moira knew that the strong and independent part of her had lost the battle. Just as he was about the step away from her again, she followed her impulses and reached for his hand. Their eyes found each other and they simply looked at one another for a moment. Then Moira stepped even closer and leaned into him until her lips touched his. The first contact sent sparks through her entire body. It was a sensual kiss, an almost innocent one. His lips were warm and soft and Moira felt herself melting against him. Suddenly, he pulled away from her.

„Oh Moira“, he almost moaned. He looked at her and Moira noticed an expression she hadn't seen on him before: lust. With shaking fingers, she fished her keys out of her clutch and dragged him behind her towards the door. She quickly unlocked first the front door and moments later the door to her flat and they both stumbled inside. Before she had even closed the door behind them, his arms were wrapped around her and his lips were back on hers. Dear god, he knew how to kiss! His tongue brushed against her mouth and Moira parted her lips to invite him in. The way his tongue slowly played with hers robbed her of every thought. All she saw and felt was him. Tom hands wandered up and down her back, eventually travelling down to her behind, cupping her butt cheeks. He pulled her even closer against his body and suddenly Moira could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her. She broke the kiss to look at him. There was now no doubt about the way this night would end for them. Moira silently thanked herself that she had spent hours bathing and shaving and waxing herself in preparation for this night, even though the man now with her was not Ian as she had hoped and expected. The current reality was so much better than anything she ever expected.

„Moira...“, Tom said almost out of breath. Suddenly, the lights in the room went on and his hand on the light switch told Moira that Tom was responsible for it. „I need to see you.“

„Let me close the curtains then.“ With that, Moira freed herself from his embrace and crossed the room to close the curtains on all windows. She turned on the little lamp on the sideboard and switched off the main lights. When she turned around, she found Tom already on the bed – completely naked. Laying half on his back, his gaze was once again fixed on Moira. But all she could look at was his massive erection. He was already rock hard and ready for whatever action was about to follow. „Fuck. Me“, she said completely astonished.

A smirk appeared on Tom's face. „Don't worry, darling, I will.“ Moira felt herself blush and involuntarily pressed her thighs together. „Go ahead, undress yourself.“

With shaking fingers, Moira began to pull down the zipper and then slowly stepped out of her dress. Tom looked at her in her red lingerie and high heels and a groan escaped his mouth. It did wonders to her confidence and she straightened her back to give him an even better look.

„Take off your pants“, Tom commanded and Moira was surprised by how hot she found his tone. She had always been the dominant one in the bedroom but if he was the one telling her, she was willing to obey anything. So she unhooked her stockings from her garter and just as she was about to roll them down, Tom stopped her. „No! Just your pants. The stockings stay. As do the shoes and your bra.“ Moira was a little bit lost. „Go on! Panties off!“ So Moira pulled them down and then reattached her stockings. „Good girl! Now come here and put this on me.“ Moira was surprised to see a condom in his hand, mainly because she wondered where he got it from. But she was too eager to please him to really dwell on the thought. Instead, she moved to the bed and got on her knees. Her hands still shaking, she took the foil package from him, opened it carefully and then gently rolled the condom on his thick and hard cock. The way it twitched with anticipation under her touch just increased the flood between her legs.

Feeling a bit daring, Moira simply climbed into his lap to straddle him where the tip of his cock already pressed against her entrance. Tom seemed a bit surprised but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Suddenly, he pulled away.

„Moira, you're shaking“, he said with concern in his voice. It was only as he said it that Moira realised that she was indeed trembling like a leaf. „Do you want me to stop?“

„No!“, she protested. „It's just...you're so big. I've never been with a guy who was so big. And I...I don't know if I can take it.“

Tom sealed her lips with a sensual kiss. „Are you wet, Moira? Is your pussy dripping for me?“ Hearing him talk dirty left Moira incapable of speaking. So she simply nodded. „Good. And do you want this? Do you want to feel me inside you? Do you want my cock to stretch you open? Because I do, Moira. I want to be inside your hot, tight cunt. I want to feel you squeeze my cock as you come. I want to hear you scream and beg for more. Tell me, is this what you want?“

„Yes...“, she gasped.

„Then don't be afraid. Just breathe and relax and...“ Tom slipped one finger into her bra to free her breast and immediately closed his lips around her perky nipple. Letting out a loud moan, Moira sank down on his cock in one move. The way he stretched her felt a bit painful and yet heavenly. His tongue was still stimulating her nipple and Moira wanted nothing more than feel him move inside her. She tried to roll her hips but his strong hands kept her in place.

„Please...“, Moira begged.

„Please what?“, Tom asked in return while pressing kisses against her neck.

„Please let me ride you. Please make me come.“

„Will you allow me to see you again, Moira?“

„What?“ She couldn't believe that he attempted this discussion at the moment. All she could think about was his cock inside her and she wanted him to move. „I...I told you...breakfast on Sunday...“

„And after that? Moira, I want to see you again. Not just once, but again and again and again. You're...I don't know what you are but I want you.“ He skillfully unhooked her bra and pressed her now almost naked body against his. „Please tell me this isn't going to be the only time I ever get to be with you. Please!“

Moira was left speechless by his words. They had only known each other for a few hours but he already talked as is his life depended on her being in it. And even though part of her wanted the same thing, it all happened a bit too fast for Moira's taste. She took his face into her hands and looked directly into his eyes. „Listen...you will come over on Sunday morning for breakfast. In bed. I promise I will not get dressed and you will get to take me wherever you want in this flat. And then we will talk. About your earlier suggestion and about what may or may not have started between us tonight. And we will take it from there. I'm not making any promises for the future. But I will promise you that I am yours on Sunday. Every part of me.“ Tom pulled her in for a deep and sensual kiss. „And now please fuck me and make us come. Both of us. Together. Please.“ She kissed him again and waited for him to loose his grip on her hips.

Instead, Tom flipped her on her back without a warning and positioned himself between her spread legs, his penis immediately driving in and out of her in a fast rhythm. Moira cursed and threw back her head. This felt better than anything she'd ever imagined. His manhood had just the right length and girth to stimulate every part inside her. He felt incredible. And even though he had only gotten started, Moira could already feel her insides stir. She slightly tightened around him and Tom's moans grew even louder.

„Damn it, girl. You will set me off if you do this. Your pussy is just too tight and too hot for me to contain myself“, Tom gasped in agony.

„It's okay. Leave the teasing and multiple orgasms for Sunday. Come with me, Tom!“

In that moment, he pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit, setting of her orgasm in an instant. She screamed his name as her climax rushed through her body. Her pussy clenched around him and just seconds later, Tom found his release as well. He collapsed on top of her and pressed soft little kisses against her neck. Once he found the strength to move, he pulled out of her and got up to dispose of the condom. Moira was still motionless on the bed, enjoying the post-coital afterglow. The sex hadn't been earthshattering, the orgasm hadn't been the most intense she'd ever had. But somehow, she felt happier than ever before. Something about this was just right. So when he got back on the bed, Moira quickly crawled into arms and rested her head on his chest.

„What are you doing?“, he asked in a surprising but not disapproving tone.

„Stay. Please?!“

Without saying anything, Tom pulled the blanket over the two of them and wrapped Moira in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat and enjoyed the warmth of his skin and his smell. She knew that somewhere between getting out of his car and right now, she had fallen in love with him. She knew that it was stupid to fall for a man this quickly. But in that moment, she didn't care. She just wanted him to hold her and stroke her hair, regardless of what would happen in the morning. Regardless of the dangerous game they were both playing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their surprising first night together, Tom and Moira enjoy the promised breakfast in bed. And naturally, things get rather heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say?! Moira simply demanded her story with Tom to be told further, so this is now officially a multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> For those who are interested, there is also a Pinterest board dedicated to the story:  
> https://www.pinterest.de/katbwritings/dangerous-game/
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

Moira checked herself in the mirror one last time and then pulled her large black velvet dressing gown around her body. Then she pulled her long black hair into a messy bun and exited the bathroom. She nervously sat down on her bed and started watching the door while she waited for him to arrive. It's been only three days since she and Tom had met, but it felt much longer to her. She hated to admit how much she missed him already and couldn't wait for a chance to spend the day with him. Her mind drifted off to the promise she had made him. Moira knew that he would shamelessly take advantage of being allowed to take her whichever way he wanted. And she couldn't wait for it. When she closed her eyes she could still feel him inside her and she was desperate to feel him there again. A wave of heat rushed through Moira's body and she pressed her thighs together to fight the tingling between her legs. Just in that moment, the door bell rang.

She jumped up and buzzed the intercom to let him in. About half a minute later, he stood in front of her, looking devilishly handsome as always. Moira noticed the large bag of takeaway food he was carrying but she didn't really care. All she saw was him. Without waiting for an invitation, Tom stepped into her flat and closed the door behind himself. Moira reached for the bag and took it out of his hands to place it on the sideboard right next to the door. A second later, her arms were flung around his neck and her mouth was on his.

Tom moaned quietly and enveloped Moira in his arms to pull her closer against his body. They simply kissed and held each other before Tom eventually broke the connection between them.

„God, I've missed you“, he said and lovingly looked into her eyes.

„It's only been three days“, Moira replied and tried to play it cool, even though she was screaming in excitement on the inside.

„So?!“ Tom winked at her. „Is that fresh coffee I smell?“

Moira nodded and made her way to the kitchenette. „I was only waiting for you to arrive with the food. Because I had two cups of coffee already and I thought more caffeine on an empty stomach might not be the smartest idea.“

„Bit of a coffee junkie, huh?“, Tom joked.

Moira playfully rolled her eyes. „You have no idea. I live and breathe coffee. Strong coffee. But like I said, my stomach isn't always too happy about it.“

„Well...“ Tom put down the takeaway bag on the kitchen counter. „...this should be enough to take care of that.“

Moira opened the bag and smiled. „From G&W. I love it!“

„Who doesn't?!“, Tom replied and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. „Now...we've got banana bread, pancakes, muesli, scrambled eggs with bacon, avocado bagles...“

„Jesus, how many people did you invite to join us?“

„Ohh, nobody is disturbing us today, darling“, Tom said and gave her a dirty wink.

„I am going to be so stuffed“, Moira said distantly.

„Yes, I am going to make sure of that.“ The smirk on Tom's face turned even bigger and Moira could feel its effects on her, especially in the middle region of her body.

„Forget it, Tom. We're eating first. I've been up for hours and I'm starving. If you wish to get laid later, you will let me eat.“

„Your wish is my command, dear.“ He kissed her swiftly. „So where are your plates?“

„Plates?“, Moira asked surprised. „All of it is neatly packed in takeaway boxes. Why on earth would we need plates. Only makes for more dishes to take care of later.“ She could hear Tom chuckle. „I mean it. Leave the food where it is and take it over to the bed. Grab the silverware as well. I'll bring the coffee.“

Tom did as he was told and then shed most of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Moira noticed and once again marvelled at his physique. She knew that she would absolutely enjoy what was about to follow breakfast, but for the moment, she needed food. They both made themselves comfortable on the bed before digging into the delicious treats Tom had brought along. Moira practically inhaled one of the bagles, half of the scrambled eggs, two slices of banana bread and several pancakes along with two more cups of coffee. Tom couldn't help but smile at how wholeheartedly she enjoyed a meal even in his presence. Very often, women had the tendency of nibbling on a salad when he invited them for dinner and it drove him insane. Watching how Moira obviously didn't care about counting calories at the moment was a refreshing change. Eventually, she dropped her fork into one of the takeaway boxes and let herself fall down on the mattress.

„Dear god, that was good. Even though I will have to run an extra mile or two tonight to make sure I don't regret it in the morning.“

„You run?“, Tom asked.

„Oh yes! Not every day, but I try to sqeeze it in about three to four times a week.“ To be fair, Moira had never really enjoyed running, but it was the fastest way to give her body the exercise it needed.

„We could go for a run together sometime“, he suggested.

„Pffff...if you think I'm going to run up that bloody hill, you don't know me well enough“, Moira vigorously shook her head.

„It's only hard the first few times. Once you get used to it, it's a run like any other. And trust me, that feeling when you get to the top is absolutely worth it.“ Moira simply rolled her eyes, mainly to tease him a bit more. „Or...“ He quickly moved the remains of their breakfast from the bed and crawled to her side. „...we could engage in another form of exercise that I have found to be most enjoyable of all.“ He kissed her neck and then let his tongue wander to her ear where he gently nibbled on hear earlobe.

Moira shivered. „Believe me, I like that suggestion. But give me a few more minutes, okay?!“

„But only a few minutes. Because I am desperate, Moira. Desperate to be inside you.“ He pressed his body against hers and Moira could feel his erection against her thigh.

„Jesus, are you ever not hard?“, she asked surprised.

„Not when I'm around you, apparently“, he replied with a smile and Moira couldn't help but break out into laughter, swiftly followed by Tom. „So tell me...“ He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. „How have you been? Did you manage to get out of bed the next morning?“

She nodded. „I did, even though I wish you would've been there.“

„Me too, dear.“ He kissed her softly. „But there was something I had to take care of. Did you run into Ian at work on Friday?“

„Ohh yes, I did. I wish you could've seen his face. He was so incredibly jealous and pissed.“

„Did he say something?“

„Yes“, Moira giggled. „He asked me if I went home with you. So I told him that I took you to my bed instead and let you fuck me silly for hours. I also might have casually mentioned that my legs were still shaking from the endless orgasms you had given me.“

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. „But darling, that's not true at all. I know that I didn't take good enough care of you.“

„Well...“ Moira moved a bit closer to him and brushed her hip against his crotch. „I knew that you'd make up for it today. So I didn't feel all that bad lying to Ian.“

„Oh yes, I will“, he growled. „But...you're not playing fair.“

„What? Why?“ Moira was positively lost.

„You promised me not to get dressed today. And now here you are...wearing way too much clothing for my taste.“

„I see...“ She kissed him and then freed herself from his embrace to kneel on the other side of the bed. „But the thing is, I had to wear this...“ She began to untie her dressing gown. „...in order to conceal this...“ She brushed the velvet material from her shoulders and allowed Tom a view at the purple lace babydoll and the tiny pair of lace panties she was wearing underneath. All she heard from him was a sharp intake of breath followed by a throaty growl.

Tom let his eyes wander over Moiras perfect and femine body that had curves in all the right places. Her nipples pressed against the lace from the inside, making his mouth actually water a little. Moira triumphed over the lustful look on Tom's face and the growing erection in his boxers. His penis was already straining the material and Moira knew that he wasn't even at full mast yet.

„Take them off, Tom“, she commanded and he immediately did as he was told. Kneeling on the bed now too, he kept looking at her while his cock grew harder and harder. „What are you waiting for? I promised you that I'd be yours for the day, Tom. So go ahead...do whatever you want to do to me.“

A second later, Tom's mouth crashed down on Moira's, his hungry tongue demanding entrance. Not breaking the deep kiss, his hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipples into little perks. Every stroke of his thumb drew a little moan from her, encouraging Tom even more. He kissed down her neck and gently scraped over both her nipples with his teeth, making them even harder and causing Moira to moan even louder. She began grinding herself against his body, desperate for some kind of friction on her throbbing clit. Tom imagined how wet she would already be and it removed the final bit of constraint within him.

He pushed Moira on her back and yanked her underpants off so quickly that Moira was afraid he might rip them. He spread her legs and let his eyes rest on her glistening pussy. He took two fingers to run them along her slit and then up to her little pearl where he used her juices as a lubricant to stimulate her.

„Oh Moira, you're dripping. You're so warm and wet and... I want you, Moira. I want to taste you. Please let me...“

„YES“, Moira screamed in desperation. She wanted nothing more than to feel his tongue on her. Moments later, her wish was fulfilled when he ran it over her wet folds. He didn't say anything but a low moan escaped his lips, turning her on even more. Once his tongue reached her clit, it started copying the movement of his fingers just seconds ago and teased it in little circles.

Moira threw her head back and grasped the sheets. Never before had a man given her that kind of treatment. She had always demanded that her partners went down on her if they expected her to go down on them. But none of the men she had slept with in the past were anywhere near Tom's level of skills. She buried her fingers in his curly hair to make sure that he wouldn't pull away from her. For Tom, it was the final encouragement he needed. He picked up the speed at which his tongue was teasing Moira's most senstitive parts and she rewarded him with even louder moans. He then slowly inserted one of his fingers into her pussy and immediately felt it tighten around him.

Tom pulled away from her and smiled. „Are you ready to come, Moira?“ He replaced the tongue on her clit with his thumb. „Because your pussy is already starting to quiver. So tell me...are you ready to come again and again and again?“

„Yes“, she gasped.

„Then do it!“, he growled and pressed his finger against her g-spot. Moira immediately began to scream and came hard all over his fingers. But before she had time to catch her breath, Tom pulled his fingers from her. „Good, and now again.“ For a second, Moira didn't know what he meant but then his mouth was between her legs again and his tongue danced over her senstitive pearl.

„Oh god...“, she whimpered. Her body still hadn't really come down from her first orgasm but she could already feel another one building up inside her. „Tom, you're going to make me come again. Oh god...“ But he simply groaned against her sex and continued to send her body into overdrive. So Moira gave into her bodies desire for another orgasm and screamed again as she rode out her climax on Tom's face.

His tongue never left her, lapping up all her juices and then teasing her further. Moira's body was still shaking and she was sure that it would be impossible for her to come again. But then she looked down at Tom while he was eating her out. His eyes were fixed on her and full of lust. It was as if he didn't want to blink to assure that he wouldn't miss a single moment of her arousal. His fixation was enough to make her insides stir once more.

„Tom“, she moaned and then the third orgasm of the morning hit her. Once the waves of pleasure died down, Tom eventually abandoned her and she could feel him move off the bed.

Just seconds later, he was back next to her and kissed her deeply. Her juices were still smeared all over his chin and usually Moira might have been a bit disgusted by it. But with him, she didn't care. She kissed him hungrily and actually loved tasting herself on his tongue.

„So tell me, Moira“, he said when he broke the kiss. „How do you like it? Do you like it soft and sensual? Or maybe passionate? Or possibly even a bit rough and harder?“ Moira didn't know what to say because in this moment she would've been fine with anything, as long as he was inside her. „Tell me!“, Tom commanded.

„I...I don't care. I just want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you deeper than any man ever before. Please, Tom, just give me your cock.“

„As you wish. Get on your knees and hold on to the headboard“, Tom whispered in her ear.

Moira did as she was told, he body shaking in a mixture of orgasm aftershocks and anticipation. She could hear Tom tear open a condom and spread her legs even further to give him even better access to where she wanted him most. And then, without a warning, he thrust into her and buried is entire length in her still quivering pussy where he remained still for a moment. He was so deep inside her that it almost hurt as he pressed against her cervix and it almost took her breath away. But it also felt so good and Moira couldn't wait for him to move. Instead, Tom slipped his hand between her legs and rolled her clit with two skilled fingers. And moments later, entirely out of nowhere, Moira was pushed over the edge again and came hard with Tom's cock deep inside her. The way she squeezed him with her insides felt heavenly.

„Oh Moira, you're so tight. How is a man supposed to last long when your pussy feels that good?“, Tom gasped.

His filthy words turned Moira on even more. „Please move, Tom. Please.“ Ending her agony, Tom began to thrust in and out of her, his hand still working frantically between her legs. „Oh god, this feels amazing...“

„Yes, it does.“ He sounded desperate, like he had the hardest time not to come already. „Oh Moira, your pussy is magical. The things it makes me feel...oh god...“ His rhythm remained fast and relentless and every single one of his thrusts pushed Moira closer to another climax.

The way Tom fucked her was actually a bit harder and rougher than she had anticipated and Moira was almost a bit shocked given how much she enjoyed it. His huge cock drilled into her and hit her cervix every single time. His balls slapped against her dripping pussing and his fingers were constantly finding new ways to tease her clit. And then Moira felt it. Her legs started shaking and her moans became even louder.

„Tom, I'm gonna come...“

„May I come with you? Please Moira, I want to come.“ Never before had a man asked her permission for his own release. But she was already too far gone to talk so she simply nodded. Then her pussy once again tightened around him and grasped his cock, which set off his orgasm as well. He groaned her name and then stilled inside her.

After catching his breath for a moment, Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on the mattress with him. Moira snuggled against him and enjoyed the warmth of his skin and his still heavy breath in her ear. Thanks to five orgasms, she was in an almost floating state, without being able to form a meaningful thought. She almost felt herself drift off a little, when she realised that Tom's cock was still buried inside her.

„Tom, you're...“

„I know“, he interrupted her. „But I'm not ready to leave that heavenly pussy of yours just yet.“

 


End file.
